


Per Chants

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [26]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 24th: Per Chants - 100 words - Use some ritualistic words. Mystical summoning? Wedding? Religious moment? Prayer to the Flying Spaghetti Monster?
Relationships: Trunks Briefs & Son Goten
Series: Drabble Ball Z [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 2





	Per Chants

“Shenron! Come forth and grant my wish!”

Silence. No dark clouds rolled in. No ropy green dragon emerged and glared with vicious red eyes. There was just…nothing.

“Did you say it right?”

“Of course, Goten, I’m not dumb y’know.”

The two boys crouched, inspecting the orange balls that lay on the ground at their feet. They had come across them while they had been…investigating Bulma’s lab.

Eventually Goten said, “I think these are just rocks.”

“...what?”

“I think your mum’s painted some rocks…for decoration…”

Trunks paused and then muttered the only curse word he knew. It was a good one.


End file.
